<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logan's Week, Day Six: Analogical by sandersseduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035104">Logan's Week, Day Six: Analogical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction'>sandersseduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Dirty Talk, Bad Dirty Talk, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Inexperienced Logan, Logan not good at dirty talk, M/M, Making Out, Praise, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Virgil finds it adorable, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Logan Sanders, analogical - Freeform, romantic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt A:</b> Despite all of Logan’s theoretical knowledge about sex he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Virgil is a little more experienced and finds Logan’s awkwardness endearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logan's Week, Day Six: Analogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click <a href="https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188954718993/practical-exam">here</a>.</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span class="big">
    <b>Practical Exam</b>
  </span>
</h3>
<p>Virgil’s mouth moved languidly against his own. The slow slip of the normally anxious side’s tongue against his own was so familiar by now that the warmth instinctively drew a content sigh from Logan.</p>
<p>The two were curled up against one another in Logan’s bed, alternating easily between short bouts of conversation and this unhurried making out.</p>
<p>Logan was used to this, after the two months that he and Virgil had been dating. He was <i>good</i> at this. He knew exactly how to do this, in ways that made Virgil smile that soft little grin that made his heart undeniably flutter as they pulled apart.</p>
<p>Which was exactly what made the erection poking against his hip so worrisome.</p>
<p>The first time that Virgil had gotten an erection during one of their make-out sessions, he had, predictably, been embarrassed. He had jerked away from Logan as soon as it made contact with him, spewing rapid-fire apologies with a burning face before Logan assured him that it was completely alright, ignoring his own pink cheeks. It was only biological after all.</p>
<p>Not long after, the two had had the talk. The talk that all couples should have. The talk that was probably more embarrassing than it should have been for the analytical side. Logan had reluctantly admitted that he was a bit lost as to what to do in… <i>those</i> sorts of situations, and thankfully, Virgil had been understanding.</p>
<p>Of course he had been understanding, he was <i>Virgil</i>.</p>
<p>He had assured Logan that there was no pressure, and just before Virgil had begun to apologize again, Logan had returned the sentiment, saying that Virgil’s reaction to their intimacy was not an issue either.</p>
<p>Which led to now. Virgil’s boner poking at Logan’s hip bone, neither of them acknowledging it, but the presence of it and what it meant hanging over Logan’s head, even as Virgil’s attention was completely on Logan’s lips.</p>
<p>Maybe worrisome had been the incorrect sentiment. Logan wasn’t particularly <i>worried</i> about anything happening. Virgil had made it quite clear that nothing would happen unless Logan wanted it to.</p>
<p>But that was precisely the problem.</p>
<p>Logan <i>did</i> want something to happen, he just… was not quite sure how to initiate it.</p>
<p>He had read about this of course. Research. On how to approach sexual encounters, the best positions, the correct measures to take for a first time, et cetera. He had read every source he could find thoroughly.</p>
<p>Intellectually, Logan was very well educated about sex.</p>
<p>Practically, it was humiliating how little he knew.</p>
<p>As Virgil’s hand slipped into his hair, Logan decided that humiliation or not, anything was better than this awful waiting. He wanted to please Virgil. He wanted that intimacy. So much so that visions of Virgil’s bare chest and flushed face had begun to haunt his previously blank dreams. Virgil’s voice, low and rough, whispering the filthiest things in Logan’s mind, echoing around and leaving him craving Virgil’s touch on his bare skin.</p>
<p>Carefully, Logan moved his hand down along Virgil’s side. He moved slowly, so slowly that he wasn’t even sure Virgil noticed through the thick layer of his hoodie.</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut more tightly, Logan took the final plunge, allowing his hand to drop down to Virgil’s ass.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>No moan, no sudden onslaught of arousal. Virgil didn’t even react to Logan’s touch.</p>
<p>Logan froze, unsure of what to do now. The ass was a sexual area, was it not? It had to be. There was no way that Virgil didn’t feel his hand, what with the way that the very sensation was burning his palm.</p>
<p>Okay, that was probably a more mental sensation than physical, but the point stood.</p>
<p>Frowning against Virgil’s still-moving lips, Logan squeezed, experimentally.</p>
<p>Thankfully, this garnered an immediate reaction. Virgil pulled away, a question in his eyes. “Babe?”</p>
<p>Logan smiled in a way that he hoped looked confident. “Yes, Virgil?” He didn’t remove his hand from his boyfriend’s posterior. One thing that all of the articles that he had read agreed on was that constant contact was key to a good sexual experience. As was confidence.</p>
<p>A soft red began to bloom on the apples of Virgil’s cheeks. A sense of accomplishment arose in Logan’s chest.</p>
<p>“Wh-What are you doing?” Despite his slight falter, Virgil did not seem to be averse to what was happening. More confused than anything.</p>
<p>Logan cleared his throat. “I am initiating sexual contact.”</p>
<p>Virgil’s eyebrows rose, hiding behind his bangs. There was a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips that Logan wasn’t quite sure how to feel about. On one hand, Virgil’s smiles were naturally reassuring, as the most beautiful things on the planet were prone to be. On the other hand, Logan got the distinct feeling that this smile specifically was a bit more at his expense than previous smiles.</p>
<p>“Initiating sexual contact?”</p>
<p>“That is what I said, yes.” Logan replied, stiffly. He refused to move his hand. Not until Virgil acknowledged it.</p>
<p>“And why, pray tell, are we initiating sexual contact at this moment?”</p>
<p>Logan’s cheeks burned. “Stop repeating that.” He noticed the color on Virgil’s cheeks going down, and felt a spark of jealousy for the easy comfort that his boyfriend was exuding at the moment.</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.” Virgil shifted up to rest on his elbow, leaning back so he was no longer hovering over Logan. The still very present erection shifted against Logan’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Because I wanted to, Virgil. What other explanation do you need?” Logan adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his eyes darting away.</p>
<p>“Just wanted to know why this was happening now, that’s all, babe.” Apparently Virgil had finally decided to take pity on him, because he acknowledged the proverbial elephant in the room. “You decided to initiate by touching my ass while we were making out?”</p>
<p>Logan felt as though he was going to figuratively burst into flames. “Yes.” He bit out. Had he really done something so wrong as to deserve this mockery? “That is how one does such a thing.”</p>
<p>Virgil was undeniably smirking now. “And who told you that, L?”</p>
<p>Logan mumbled unintelligibly.</p>
<p>“I can’t hear you.”</p>
<p>“Online articles.”</p>
<p>Virgil was grinning like the cat who caught the canary, and Logan was really hating how many metaphors this conversation was bringing out of him. “You researched sex? For me?”</p>
<p>Logan nodded once. A perfunctory answer.</p>
<p>As if he couldn’t help himself, Virgil shifted forwards again, placing a series of light kisses against Logan’s cheek and neck. “You are <i>adorable</i>.”</p>
<p>“I am many things, Virgil. Adorable is-” Logan gasped as Virgil kissed a particularly sensitive point just below his jaw. “Adorable is not one of them.”</p>
<p>“I beg to differ.” Virgil leaned back again, placing a hand on Logan’s chest. His expression turned more serious after a moment, though. “Are you sure about this, L?”</p>
<p>Logan blinked, startled by the shift in tone. “I- Yes. I am very sure.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to feel- I mean, I know I’ve said it before, but just because I get a little bit excited doesn’t mean that-”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head, cutting Virgil off. “I know. And I appreciate that. You do not know how much I appreciate that, Virgil. But I am… Very much interested in doing this. Perhaps not… everything. At least, many articles suggested that leading with anal sex was not the most pleasurable of possibilities. No build-up, as it were, but perhaps-”</p>
<p>Virgil, blushing profusely once again, spoke up. “Ah- No, I get it. Uh, I think we should lead up to that, definitely. But not because some silly article told you so.”</p>
<p>Logan’s brow furrowed. “I assure you, I chose very reliable sources for my re-”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did, babe. It’s just…” Virgil looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sex… with a long time partner… is a bit more than a list of proper actions, y’know? It’s- At least, I would want it to be- I would hope that it would be a more emotional thing.”</p>
<p>Logan’s heart sank. Of course. Sex was a more emotional thing for Virgil. The one aspect of anything that Logan could never pick up right through articles and research.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“We can still do it! I’m sure your research was insightful and all, L, but-” As if a figurative lightbulb went off in Virgil’s brain, the darker side set up a bit more, meeting Logan’s eyes directly. “Sex is a thing better learned through practical demonstration.”</p>
<p>Logan’s eyes widened. Naturally, Virgil would find the perfect solution. “I see! And you will-”</p>
<p>“If you want me to?”</p>
<p>Logan nodded quickly. Despite commonly taking the role of the teacher, Logan was more than willing to take on the part of the student if it meant that he got to get closer to his boyfriend <i>and</i> expand his knowledge base.</p>
<p>Virgil breathed a sigh of what seemed to be relief and pushed himself up even more, hovering over Logan once again. “Are you comfortable?”</p>
<p>Logan nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Virgil’s shoulders relaxed at the verbal consent, and he lowered himself back down so that his hips were resting against Logan’s.</p>
<p>Logan gasped, suddenly all too aware of the erection in his own jeans that he had been ignoring this entire time. He bucked his hips up in a jerky, involuntary motion, startling a laugh from his partner.</p>
<p>“I can see this is going to be a quick one.”</p>
<p>Logan flushed, embarrassed by his wanton actions, but Virgil quickly amended his statement.</p>
<p>“That’s good, babe. Fuck, it’s so hot seeing you so needy for me.”</p>
<p>Logan bit his lower lip harshly, startled by just how extreme of a reaction Virgil’s words brought out in him. His cock throbbed in his jeans, but he had no intentions of slowing Virgil’s steady grinding motions long enough to remove the clothing.</p>
<p>Virgil huffed, grinding his hardness down against Logan’s. “Don’t hush yourself, L. Wanna hear you. Please let me hear you?”</p>
<p>Logan moaned softly. The still muffled sound seemed to be enough for Virgil, because he leaned down to resume pressing kisses to the column of Logan’s neck.</p>
<p>“So gorgeous. So smart. Researching everything just so you could be with me.”</p>
<p>Logan raised his hips, locking his legs around Virgil’s waist, holding him in place. He tilted his head to give Virgil a better angle at his neck.</p>
<p>“Did you think about me when you were reading them? Huh?” Logan whimpered. Fuck, this pressure felt better than he could have imagined. “Did you get off, thinking about me. God, Logan, did you touch yourself and think about how we would do this.”</p>
<p>“This and more.” Logan added, surprised at just how breathy his voice sounded.</p>
<p>Virgil moaned, loud and uninhibited, and Logan’s cock twitched helplessly. “Tell me about it.”</p>
<p><i>Dirty talk.</i> Logan thought to himself. Yes. That had to be what this was. Logan had read about this in particular extensively, having guessed that Virgil would have such a kink.</p>
<p>Uncertainty coating his voice, Logan followed instructions, just about all he could do. “I thought about kissing you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Virgil’s voice was just as low a gravely as Logan had imagined. It spurred him on.</p>
<p>“I thought about undressing you. Uncovering your skin and kissing every inch.” Virgil groaned again, and Logan tried to remember what he had read. Detail was everything when it came to dirty talk. “It would make me very hard to uncover your penis. Perhaps I could kiss that as well?”</p>
<p>Despite the awkward cadence of his words, Virgil moaned helplessly as Logan spoke, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. For a moment, Logan could feel just how close he was to the edge. He kept going.</p>
<p>“I would think about your face quite a lot. I adore your face, my- my starlight.” Logan panted, sensitive and craving release. “I wanted to watch you orgasm. I wanted to hear the noises that you would make and catalogue them forever. I wanted you to-” Logan rattled his brain for something else. What did the articles say? It was so hard to think with Virgil rutting so desperately against him, with Virgil’s hand tangling in his hair. With Virgil- Cursing. Yes. The article had mentioned cursing being very effective in dirty talk.</p>
<p>Grasping the thought tightly as he unraveled, Logan blurted out his next words without thinking. “I want you to fuck me, Virgil!”</p>
<p>The effect was almost immediate, Logan came in his pants with a gasp, and Virgil’s movements stopped as he too orgasmed into his jeans.</p>
<p>The two stilled, Virgil dropping to lay on top of Logan. There was silence for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>“That was… far less messy than expected.”</p>
<p>Helplessly, Virgil giggled against the base of Logan’s throat. “Nerd.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h6>Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. <i>Logan's Week.</i> November 9, 2019. <i>Analogical.</i>
</h6>
<p><b>Note:</b> I am so so sorry to get these posted on AO3 so late but life has been so crazy (even more so now after COVID-19). I thank you for your patience! Day 5 was skipped, so here we have day 6 of Logan week. I love reading your comments!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>